


Timothy's Triumph

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: They Save Themselves [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blades, Character Death Fix, Drabble, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fights, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, Swords, Timothy lives, Wordcount: 500-1.000, minor Timothy & DeStorm friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: A few quick slices later, the creature collapses, and another YouTuber has saved himself from hell.After Kali has a change of heart, Timothy gets to slice and dice the weird bird thing that almost did him in.An Escape the Night AU.





	Timothy's Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> Today on "whoopsie daisy this is a series now." It's kinda like Save Them All, except this time the YouTubers get to do a lot more of the actual "saving" work.

Making deals with demons is a tricky way to conduct business...and, nine times out of ten, a dangerous one as well. There are too many stories in the world of unwise mortals who negotiated with creatures of the underworld, only to end up losing their souls and going straight to hell. It's practically a trope in and of itself by now.

But occasionally, even demons change their minds.

Such is the case with Kali. It's impossible to say exactly what prompts her decision, but nevertheless, the Hindu goddess arrives at Garuda's lair just as DeStorm and Tim start yelling at each other.

"You're evil, man!" Tim half-screams-half-sobs, pointing at DeStorm with a trembling hand.

DeStorm shrugs. "Survival of the fittest, my boy!"

Tim frantically checks his pockets. "And you stole my wallet!" he complains, as if that is at _all_ important right now.

"Stop!" It is now that Kali speaks up, just as Garuda starts to march towards the supposedly doomed Con Man. "I have seen enough. You and your friends have _already_ earned the blade." She tosses the blade in question to Tim, who's so surprised that he almost drops it. "The blood price is null and void. No one shall die tonight."

"Oh, damn," says DeStorm.

"Blue boo!" Tim's face lights up. "You haven't forsaken me after all!"

Kali raises an eyebrow. "What is a 'blue boo?'''

 _"No!"_ shrieks Garuda. "You _cheated_ me! This is not what was promised!" He shakes his club at Kali before resuming his path towards Tim. "The gods are cheats and liars, and I will _never_ call them my gods again!"

DeStorm thinks fast. "The other blade!" he shouts, a tinge of panic in his voice. "Give Tim the other blade! Now!"

Kali picks up the other blade and tosses it to Tim. Thanks in part to her magic, Tim manages to catch it without cutting himself on its edge. "What the..." He squeaks slightly. "Guys?"

"Slay the bird man!" hollers Kali.

Tim pulls himself together and charges at Garuda, both his blades high in the air. A few quick slices later, the creature collapses, and another YouTuber has saved himself from hell.

"Holy shit," exclaims the YouTuber in question as he drops his blades. "Holy fucking shit." Then, to DeStorm, "Sorry I called you evil."

"Sorry I took your wallet," grumbles DeStorm, who's just grabbed the key. "Here it is back." He throws the wallet to Tim, only to accidentally hit him in the forehead.

_"Ow!"_

"We should get going," says Mortimer. "The others will be waiting for us."

Kali waves them out. "Yes. Of course. Go."

Mortimer and DeStorm thank the goddess for her intervention. So does Tim, but he also mouths "call me" at her on his way out. Kali seems to find this behavior amusing.

"She's not gonna call you, man," is DeStorm's take as the three men walk back to the lounge. "You didn't even give her your damn number. Besides, don't you have a girlfriend already?"

"Well, I've been dead for three years," Tim points out, "so I'm not sure if my number's still in service, or if Chia hasn't already..." He trails off, and his smile disappears for a moment.

DeStorm gives him a sympathetic pat on the back. "You never know."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you didn't get to have your badass feather-ruffling moment, DeStorm, but I promise I'll give you some badassery of your own in a future installment!


End file.
